Interest of Duty
by bradleigh
Summary: [SLASH] JackBoone. A look into Jack's sense of duty.


**AN:** Fiction; don't know them, don't own them. Unbeta'd. Written for **iphignia939** (who wanted a fic or AU with angst, Sawyer, and a happy ending) in a Boone ficathon on LJ. 

**Interest of Duty**

* * *

It's common knowledge that Jack takes his duty very seriously. Everyone understands that there is no convincing him to do otherwise. They don't know the extent of Jack's loyalty, though, or even where the fierce sense of devotion originated. One man knows. Boone knows the origins trace back to their meeting.

Jack was only supposed to be in this part of California for a few days, but he'd all ready exceeded that time limit. For some reason, the hospital had decided that he needed to attend a few seminars before he could get the raise he'd been promised. Unfortunately that left him at his boss' mercy.

Jack sighed as he slid into the booth of the small restaurant, hoping to have a late dinner. He spared a glance at the menu in front of him, but he was too preoccupied to really look. The last few days had been tiring enough with just the accommodation nightmares he'd had to face, but Jack was getting sick of the seminars as well. It was hardly entertaining for a spinal surgeon to listen to people talk about random topics that had no plausible connection to the spine.

He raked a hand through his hair, trying to enjoy the normality of the restaurant, but even the relative quiet was not enough to lighten his mood.

"Hello and welcome to Sunni's."

Jack looked up at the voice so close to his head. He started just slightly before he became transfixed on his waiter. The young man was tall and lean with the most amazing blue eyes he had ever seen.

"My name is Boone and I'll be your server this afternoon. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Jack managed to stop staring at the younger man long enough to formulate a response, "I'll just take a water, thanks."

Boone smiled softly and marked something on his pad of paper. "All right, I'll be back in a moment to take your order… unless you're ready now."

The doctor paused a moment to let the words catch up with his distracted mind. "Well, what do you suggest to eat?"

Boone smiled again, seeming completely at ease with the situation, as he leaned over to point to an item on the menu. "That's my favorite dish here."

"Then that's what I'll have," Jack stated, handing over his menu.

A look of surprised crossed Boone's face, but he masked it almost as quickly as it appeared. The waiter was not used to people actually following his suggestions. He glanced back at his pad in hopes of hiding the look even further. "Okay, I'll, uh, bring out your water."

Jack hid his smile at the waiter's sudden shyness even as his fascination with the beautiful boy grew even deeper. He didn't even bother to try to hide his interest as the younger man walked away. It seemed that there were things in Southern California worth being around to see.

A few minutes later, Boone returned with a glass of water and a downcast gaze. The guilt hit Jack harder than he thought possible. "Hey, Boone, I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. That wasn't my intent."

The waiter looked up, confusion covering his face, as he set the glass on the table and offered a soft reply. "It's all right."

Jack shook his head when the other man left the table without saying anything more but smiled when he realized that his waiter was definitely something else. His eyes trailed Boone until he reached the shelter of the kitchen. Only then did he turn to his glass of water.

The rest of the meal passed in the silence that Jack had been seeking but now resented. A few minutes later, a new young man came to his table. The doctor's break had extended to the point that Boone was no longer his waiter. The blue eyes were nowhere to be seen. Dejected, he paid his bill to the other young man before leaving his tip and contentment at the table.

Jack left the restaurant as if nothing had transpired. He needed to get back to the hotel to sleep if he was going to be awake for the next seminar. He had a responsibility to his job, and there was no need to dwell on the man that'd left him in there, the one that only had a name and those eyes really. Still in his daze, Jack hardly noticed the harsh voice that floated to him from an alley.

"Come on, kid. Just give me a bit of cash and I'll leave you alone."

"I don't have any. Please." Jack knew that voice immediately, knew he was utterly smitten to know that voice all ready. Boone. The doctor rounded the corner into the alley with no regard for his own safety; he needed to help. What he saw stopped him in his tracks: a blond man had Boone pressed against the wall with no means of escape.

"Just enough for a bus ticket, huh, boy?"

"Leave him alone," Jack called, moving closer without realizing it.

"What's it to you?" snapped an instant reply with a sharp glance.

Jack sighed and pulled out his change from the restaurant. It didn't mean anything to him, and he was worried for the other man's safety. "If you want money, here."

The aggressor seemed to consider the offer for a moment before he moved closer to Jack. Neither of them appeared to be armed, but the all-encompassing shadows made it nearly impossible to tell. Jack stood his ground and held out his handful of money as the other man reached him. Suddenly the cash and the man were gone.

Jack stared after the running figure for a moment before turning to the young waiter who had yet move. "Boone?"

Nothing.

"Boone? Remember me? My name's Jack…" He approached the shocked victim slowly, giving him plenty of warning in case he wasn't as far gone as he seemed.

Boone slowly turned to face his speaker. His face seemed to be frozen in shock, but he still spoke, "Jack."

Jack ran his hand down his face in mild frustration. He was obligated to be back at his hotel, but he couldn't just leave the other man like this. Jack ran through his options until he realized Boone was cradling one of his arms.

"Boone," he started, continually using his name to keep a connection, "are you hurt?"

There wasn't a response, but the doctor didn't need one anyway. "All right, we need to get out of here. Do you live close by?"

The shock seemed to be ebbing as Boone shook his head in response. At least it was a response.

"Okay, will you come with me to my hotel? It's just the next block," Jack continued to coax, reaching out to the younger man cautiously. "We just need to get out of here."

"Yeah," Boone replied, still cradling his arm to his chest protectively but accepting Jack's outstretched hand as well. "Please."

Jack carefully led the other man out of the alley and down the street a block before entering the lobby of his hotel. The lobby was full of people waiting for the seminars that Jack was supposed to be attending. Quickly and effectively, Jack found the elevator and together they found Jack's room a few floors up. Once the door was open, Jack settled Boone on the closest bed as he gathered a few necessities.

"Boone, look at me," he ordered as he hovered over the bed with a pen flashlight, unsure the extent of the injuries.

"I'm fine, man," Boone grumbled. "He just jarred my shoulder a bit."

Jack grinned with the knowledge that Boone was worse for wear, but if he didn't want the full exam then the doctor would skip it. "At least let me check that shoulder."

Boone protested but knew it was a lost battle. His shoulder was giving him grief, and he figured he should at least indulge the man that'd saved him from further injuries. "Just… be gentle, yeah? Hurts like a bitch."

Jack smiled softly but still maintained his air of confidence as he slowly reached for the injured area. As gently as he could, the doctor brushed his fingers over the area before pressing harder to search for any abnormalities. He noted that his patient had clenched his teeth in pain, but they both knew this needed to be done.

After much too long, in Boone's opinion, the doctor pulled back his hands and grinned. "Seems like you just jarred it."

Boone scowled with a hint of a smile. "Didn't I tell you that? Hope you're not a doctor."

"Well, actually-" Jack started seriously, leaving that sentence hanging.

Boone smirked, "Knew it."

Jack just shook his head and backed away from the bed. "I've got painkillers if you want them."

"What's it gonna cost me?" was the immediate response.

Jack just barely hid the flinch at the meaning he heard behind those words, real or imagined. "Nothing."

Boone just barely covered his snort. "All right then… if you don't mind my taking over your bed."

Jack smirked at the banter but escaped into the corner to snag a bottle of pills. "There are two."

"True."

Jack left the conversation at that as he went into the bathroom. He returned moments later, handing Boone the painkillers and a glass of water. Both were accepted gratefully and gone instantly.

"Thank you," Boone said softly, seeming like a different person as he became serious. Jack just nodded and took the empty glass, not knowing what to say otherwise. He knew the other man was in pain, but there wasn't anything else he could do.

"You should get some rest," Jack stated the obvious while setting the glass on the bedside table. "It'll help that shoulder."

Boone seemed to want to say something else but merely nodded and shifted a bit. Jack watched as he tried to form the words a second time before giving up again.

Gently the doctor broke the silence, "What's bothering you, Boone?"

Boone bit his bottom lip, worrying it a bit before responding, "That's it? I mean, you're just going to put me up in your room and end it with a 'get some rest?'"

Jack gaped, watching the other man duel with his embarrassment. "What do-"

Boone sighed and shifted again, "Do you think I would have come here with you if I wasn't interested in you?"

"Well, no, but after the restaurant and the shock," Jack tried to explain, "I didn't think you'd be interested in… anything."

The younger man offered that a small smile. "I don't do this often, but you- I don't know what it is."

Jack moved closer so that he was leaning over the bed, locking his gaze on the blue eyes that captivated him. "What do you want exactly?"

Boone seemed to be trying to find the words, but Jack was reassured as his face showed no hesitance.

"How about we just see what happens, ok?" With that, Boone reached up with his uninjured arm and grabbed the back of Jack's neck, pulling him down until their lips met. Jack hesitated but did not resist as he felt Boone's smile. His tongue traced across the seam of Boone's lips before it was granted entrance. Jack leisurely explored the eager mouth below him until the need for air drove the two of them apart again.

"Think I might like having you stay here," Jack murmured as he dropped his forehead to Boone's.

"Yeah, me too," Boone returned.

"Good. Now why don't we make ourselves a bit more comfortable before we start again," Jack suggested, starting to unbutton his shirt.

Boone smiled, almost shy again, before he too began to prepare for the night ahead.

Boone stayed in that hotel room for the next two nights, exploring the object of his interest. Jack threw some of his responsibilities to the wind to stay with the other man as much as possible. It was obvious that he enjoyed having the other man in his bed.

Jack was roused from his sleep the second morning only to find that Boone was no longer pressed against him. As his sleep-addled brain cleared a bit more, Jack realized that the bed was empty and a voice was coming from his bathroom. He rolled over half-heartedly wondering how Boone had gotten up with the shoulder pain, but he just let the words of what had to be a phone conversation wash over him.

After a few minutes of continually tense conversation, Boone emerged from the bathroom, cell phone clutched in one hand. He raked the other hand through his hair with a sigh before realizing Jack was awake.

"I- sorry," he started, gathering his jeans from the floor and hastily tugging them on. "Family emergency. I have to go."

Jack sat up on the bed, watching the younger man tug on his crumpled shirt, and spoke, "Boone-"

"Don't, Jack. Just don't," Boone pleaded.

And Jack understood. The early departure was upsetting but nothing could be done otherwise. Boone had a commitment to get to his family, and Jack still had a life outside of this hotel room. For a moment, neither of them could find words.

"Goodbye, Jack. Thanks for looking out for me."

With that, the young waiter was out the door. It was only once the door clicked shut that Jack remembered the seminars he had missed and would continue to neglect for a while longer. He needed more sleep but didn't think those blue eyes would be leaving him alone any time soon. Eventually he'd return to his obligations, knowing that without them he would not have met Boone.

It was only after he had stitches in his side that Jack saw the young man on the beach. Even with the turbines still roaring in his ears, Jack instantly recognized the blue eyes that watched him. Jack's duty to his own family had reunited him with Boone. It would take him a while longer to recognize the blond, though.

**_END._**


End file.
